Rebirth of the Desert Phoenix
by Shujin no Kaze
Summary: A phoenix and a raccoon meet early on in their lives. How does this affect the future? NO KYUUBI. OcTem
1. The desert phoenix returns home

**A/n: I do not own Naruto. If i did, it would probably be better. And Temari would be with Naruto.**

* * *

Crack.

Crack.

Crunch.

Crack.

A small boy stumbled through the woods, branches and thorns tearing at his already torn clothing. His breath fell in heavy pants as he tripped and rolled up against a tree. The boy shook his head and got up, slightly disoriented. After gathering his baring, the boy turned and started to run again.

Crack.

Crack.

Crunch.

* * *

The gate of Konoha loomed beyond the road. The boy, bleeding and battered, fell out of the woods. He was pale, having run for days on end and eating nothing. No matter how much he ran, those blasted gates would always be within his vision. He got up on his hands and knees and looked at the travel sign. 

**Suna: Turn right.**

**Ame: Turn left.**

**Kusa: Straight for 10 km and the bear right.**

The boy turned right and slowly started his long journey to Suna. His tired mind battered him with thoughts of his recent past. Having only seen 6 years on this planet, he had been subjected to things that most men would lose bodily control. His mind was hardened, and his body was more toned then most 6 year olds.

'_What if they send me back to Konoha? What if they decide to turn me in for running away? I cant be considered a missing nin…right? I'm not even a ninja yet.'_

Those thoughts kept running through the boy's head, for 2 days and nights. Hardly stopping to sleep, or eat, he practically crawled his way to the gates of Suna, only to be found by a Leaf-nin.

'_Kami… save me_' the boy thought as the nin's eyes widened in glee. The boy lowered his head and prepared to give in to the inevitable.

It was supposed to be painful, right? Death was supposed to hurt a lot, not feel like a strong gust of wind… right?

"You BASTARD. I dare you to try and attack that boy one more time." And angels definitely did not swear. The boy raised his head only to see the leaf-nin against a wall, two Suna ANBU pinning him there and one standing in front of him, a sword to his throat. His eyes widened in wonder. Why were these people helping him?

"YOU SICK BASTARD! TRYING TO KILL A DEFENSELESS LITTLE BOY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY TEACH YOU IN LEAF, BUT I'M BRINGING THIS UP WITH THE KAZEKAGE," the ANBU in front of shouted at the top of her lungs. The boy could only stare on in amazement. Before he could react however, a small bed of sand formed up under him, and slowly picked him up.

"You ok?" a small girls voice asked. The boy nodded and tried to speak. "I… Aigo…" he forced out with difficulty. "Who… you?" The girl giggled a little.

"My name is Subaku no Temari. My brother is the one that made you the sand bed. He's Subaku no Gaara," the girl said pointing. Aigo nodded, and the promptly collapsed with one final thought. '_I'm safe_'

* * *

A/N: This is my second fic. Few notices. There is NO Kyuubi. There is Shichibi instead. I prefer phoenixs over foxs. Also, Naruto is an average orphan. His father was not the Yondaime in this (although i believe its true). There is also no Kankuro. Gaara and Temari are siblings, my character joins them, but is NOT part of the family. This is a Oc/Tem fic, thats why. I need weapon ideas for my guy though. Ideas and construbctive critisism is appreciated, flames are pissed upon.

R&R


	2. Tanuki meets Phoenix

I dont remember if I put this in chaoter 1 but.,... I dont own Naruto. However, that being said.. I am free to own anyother character. Like I own Aigo, and almost all of his techniques.

* * *

Sand. There was a lot of sand. Aigo squirmed, trying to break free of his coffin. He didn't remember being caught, but supposed it was always possible. He tried pushing his entire body against the sand, only to roll off of a side. He quickly jumped up and slid into an extremely sloppy fighting position. 

'_This doesn't look like any sort of cell or interrogation room. Where am I?' _Aigo thought, sliding out of his stance. He then promptly fell on his butt as a cute girl stuck her face right in front of his. "Hey! Your awake! Finally, I thought you were…. Kinda dead like," the girl said, her two blonde pigtails bouncing.

"Your… Aigo right?" she asked, biting her lip a little trying to remember. When he nodded, she beamed and grabbed his arm. She then proceeded to drag Aigo into a different room."My name's Temari. I don't know if you remembered or not. We are going to see my little brother, Gaara. He's a little spooky though," Temari said as she dragged Aigo through the house. She stopped in front of a room.

"Well, heres his section on the house," she said, opening a door. She went in. Aigo stood outside the room, not knowing what to do, when Temari reappeared and waved him in. "Come on, he's waiting for you." Aigo nodded and walked into the room, only to be hit with a wave of sand. He was flung out the doorway, and left dazed against the wall. He go back up and tried it again. He was met with the same result.

"Gahhh!!!! DAMN IT. THIS IS SO DAMN ANNOYING!!!" Aigo shouted after being thrown against the wall for the 20th time. He walked into the room and started forming hand seals. "Katon: Body Burn," he shouted, and was immediately surrounded in flames. Any incoming sand was turned to glass, and then shattered. Aigo walked up to Gaara.

A flying fist surrounded in flames was the only warning Gaara had before he was sent flying across the room. A stunned expression was on his face. '_He hit me. And the sand didn't protect me. Who is he' _Gaara thought as his picked himself off the ground. Out loud, "Mother wishes to taste your blood. She says you are a threat. I will kill you now."

Aigo bashed his head against the nearest wall. "Someone else who wants to kill me. Great," he muttered, turning to Gaara. The sand swarmed around him, and then charged at Aigo, who turned it into glass with a wave of his hand. Gaara's eye started twitching as most of his sand was rapidly turning into glass. The room was starting to look like an ice palace, just in the desert. Gaara was then met with another flaming fist, which threw him outside. Aigo followed.

'_Wheres his sand coming from? Oh wait. HES GAARA OF THE FUCKING DESERT. HE CONTROLS SAND. WHAT AM I THINKING, FIGHTING HIM OUT HERE?'_ Aigo mentally berated himself, while staring at Gaara, whose eye was twitching extremely fast. An audience started to form. After all, it wasn't everyday they got to watch Gaara get his ass handed to him.

* * *

In the Kazekage's office, two men stared at a crystal ball watching the fight. The Kazekage chuckled at the sight of Gaara twitching in annoyance and the other one sighed. "I guess you better go pick up your new student, ne Baki?" the Kazekage asked. Baki sighed again. "I guess so." With that, Baki disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

* * *

Aigo was just about to punch Gaara again, when a hand closed around his wrist and threw him into the ground. Aigo groaned and slowly picked himself up. He looked at the man, half his face hidden by a mask. "I'm Baki. I'm going to be your Jounin Sensei. You teammates, ironically, are going to be Gaara and Temari." After hearing and processing Baki's words, Aigo nodded and started to walk away. He got about 2 feet away when something clicked. 

"I'M PAIRED WITH PSYCHO BOY OVER THERE?" Aigo shouted, pointing at Gaara, who now had a twitching eye. Baki nodded and then stifled a chuckle when Aigo fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. If one listened closely, they could hear his murmurs.

"Why me… why kami? Why must you torture me so…"

* * *

A/n: Before I get any questions on why he knows jutsus already, everything will be explained next chapter. I hope. Atleast his past will. And I need some jutsu ideas for later on in the fic, and a mission idea. Sand gets wave mission? Or one thats completely different? Im open to suggestions. 


	3. Mission Accepted

**A/N: I dont own Naruto. Duh. If I did I wouldn't be here. **

Also, I didnt get as far into this chapter as I wanted to, but my thoughts hadnt progressed farther then this.

* * *

**Chapter 3 of _Rebirth of the Desert Phoenix._**

Aigo sighed as he collapsed on the ground. It was about midday, and he had been training since dawn. It was time for some reprieve. Rolling on his back to watch the clouds, Aigo let his mind wander of the past 6 years that he had spent in Suna.

He had immediately gained the fear of the village, by proving he was a demon vessel like Gaara.

He had, in return, gained Gaara's trust and respect. He had also gained his friendship.

He had become accustomed to the desert, just as he had first become accustomed to the forests surrounding Konoha.

He had learned everything possible about wind and sand manipulation.

He had made his first kill in this village.

He had graduated from the Academy.

He had learned weapon techniques.

He also had learned techniques only known to Konoha, thanks to the Sandaime.

He had created his own techniques.

And much more.

But most of all, he had grown to care for a certain sand kunoichi, with the name of Temari.

His first kill was related to her. It was in her defense he had killed a nin from Suna in cold blooded rage. It was also the first day Aigo had learned to communicate with the demon within.

At that thought Aigo frowned. The Biju weren't exactly demons he had been told. They were more on entities. To be respected, yet feared. But for all Aigo knew, that was a load of bull. Aka, the phoenix sealed with in him had yet to reveal why she attacked Konoha. All that he had gathered was that it had something to do with a certain Hebi.

Orochimaru. Sannin from Konoha during the sealing of the Shichibi. Traitor to the village when he learned he wasn't chosen for the position of Yondaime. Inventor of a couple forbidden jutsus Aigo now knew.

'**_Oh come on now fledgling. Whatever your thinking about, stop it. Your just throwing yourself deeper into a slight depression. Unless you desperately need my attention to knock you out of it?'_**

Aigo gulped. If there was one thing he had learned over the years, it was to never let depression get to him. Aka's methods were, needless to say, torture.

It was Aka who also taught him about the birds and the bees. Needless to say, in her human form, she left very little to the imagination. He also lost, technically, his virginity to her. After that incident however, Aigo turned slightly into a pervert. After Aigo had finished that thought, he started thinking about Temari. The way she matured, the air of confidence around her, the way she walked and talked, the way her…

' _**You wouldn't be thinking about Temari THAT way now would you? I seem to remember a little conversation we had about that… oh… yesterday. And the day before. And before that also.'**_

'_Yes, well, you WERE the one to show me everything. Its not my fault I'm just admiring her beauty,' _Aigo replied to his tenant, slightly annoyed. _'She's beautiful, but she doesn't shirk off her duties as a ninja just because she is a girl. I still hate to get on her bad side. After what she did to Baki when he started reading Icha Icha Paradise in front of us while training, I will do anything to avoid her wrath.'_

'**_Ah. Yes. The Unmentionables. I fully agree to avoid those at all costs. Being female, I have no idea how to reform anything you lose. And by the way, I think your team is coming soon. I smell vanilla.'_**

Vanilla. A smell that could only be attributed to one person on his team. Well, Temari WAS the only girl, and she did wear a little perfume now and them. Unless Baki got drunk again. Aigo smirked at that incident.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS BAKI? HE SHOULD BE BACK BY NOW!" an enraged Temari screamed to no one in particular. Aigo and Gaara slowly backed away from her, their sand twitching restlessly, ready to defend if need be.

"Um… Temari-Chan? Baki still has 10 minutes before he's late. Shouldn't we at least allow him one day to be late instead of early?" Aigo asked in a soft tone. Unlike Gaara, Aigo found that using expressions in his voice to be very useful, especially when making sarcastic comments to their sensei.

Temari turned to Aigo, fixing him with a withering glare that would have had any sane male running for the hills as fast as possible. Even Gaara started to edge away from what he and Aigo had dubbed the 'Danger Zone'. Then, with a huff, she sat down against a tree, trying to turn sand into glass with her eyes. Aigo sighed, and wiped a thin layer of sweat off his forehead.

10 minutes later, Baki showed up. Dressed in last nights party clothes and smelling strongly of sake. Aigo too one look at him, and burst out laughing. Gaara's sand rose to hide the view, and Temari just plain blushed.

For Baki was dressed in one of the skimpiest dresses in town. A small, tight red one that Temari had been planning on buying, but wasn't sure if she would fit into it. Along with the hooker stocking, Baki also had a false wig, make up, the works. Baki looked confused for a second, before walking over to the nearby stream. One look was all he needed before he had started running as fast as he could back to his apartment. Temari never bought the dress.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Sadly, it wasn't Baki. Temari plopped down next to Aigo, a faint hint of vanilla coming off of her, as Gaara positioned himself under a tree. Baki stood in the middle of the clearing, pondering his students. 

Gaara. Vessel of Shukaku and master of sand. Temari's blood brother, and Aigo's honorary one. He had a nearly impenetrable defense, and attacked using sand. His taijutsu had improved greatly ever since he had found someone that could bypass his sand. Any other techniques that he might know were unknown.

Temari. Sister to Gaara, and crush of Aigo. Master with the wind fan, and in the process of creating more techniques. After Aigo appeared, her taijutsu took form, as well as many of her other techniques.

Aigo.

Here Baki frowned. Aigo was an enigma that he just didn't understand. Able to perform Jounin level techniques for hours on end without feeling exhausted, Aigo trained constantly to best himself. And he continuously succeeded. Besides being the vessel of Aka, Aigo's raw determination had inspired Temari and Gaara beyond what Baki believe possible. He was a master of sand, wind, fire and earth, and he had started to create his own taijutsu form. From nothing. Yes, Aigo truly was an enigma beyond comprehension.

"I suppose your wondering why I called a team meeting on our off day," Baki said, breaking the silence. His statement was met with nods, and a grunt from Aigo.

"You've been nominated for the Chuunin exams. Normally, Genin as recent as yourself would not be chosen, but… you are a special group. Not only did you complete the required D and C missions, but you went above and beyond expectations to take on a couple A rank missions that _Jounin_ were afraid to take on. You truly deserve to enter this tournament. These are your forms. You will leave tomorrow at sunrise, and will be expected at Konoha by nightfall. But before you go, the council has asked me to pass this onto you, Aigo. It is a mission for your team. And your eyes alone." At this, Baki handed a scroll to Aigo.

Aigo opened the scroll, noting the S on the outside. As he read the scroll his eyes narrowed dangerously. For on the scroll there were few words.

_Aid Oto in the destruction of Konoha._

'_Bastards. They set me up. Aka, what's your opinion on this?'_ Aigo asked his tenant, unable to reach a decision.

'_**Well, despite the fact that I wouldn't mind seeing Konoha burn… I suggest you help the wretched village. After all, you have a few friends there, don't you?'**_

Aigo nodded to himself. Indeed he did have some friends there. His mind was made up. He would help Konoha, and turn on his most recent home.

He turned to Baki, and uttered the two words Baki had hoped he wouldn't.

"We accept."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I purposely left the whole 6 years out. I dont want to give away anything yet. However, some jutsu ideas would be appreciated. **

**R&R.. flames pissed on.**


End file.
